


【福华】限定开头结尾

by silencesmile



Series: 【福华】【HW】 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 神探夏洛克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 只是一个尝试，限定开头结尾写一篇文章“你真的没有什么事情瞒着我吗？”“处男？马上就不是了。”





	【福华】限定开头结尾

【福华】限定开头结尾 

“你真的没有什么事情瞒着我吗？”

Sherlock窝在沙发上，十指相抵顶在唇上，语速极快地问道。

Sherlock喜欢解谜，喜欢观察别人来分析出他们所隐藏的秘密，越难的谜题越领令他兴奋。

Sherlock喜欢John呆在他身边，喜欢John的赞美，喜欢John的坦诚，总之，他喜欢John的一切。当John发自内心地说出“Amazing”“Great”的时候，带给他的兴奋程度甚至超过了解谜本身。

但是当John和谜题连在一起的时候，那可一点都不令人觉得有趣，尤其是和他解不开的谜题。

John在Sherlock面前一直无比的坦诚。即使从未特意讲述些什么，可也从不故意遮掩些什么。所以John在Sherlock面前几乎是一览无余的。

Sherlock也因为John的慷慨善良，尽可能克制住自己说出什么令人尴尬的观察结果。但是总有例外，在他情绪极度变化的时候，他会管不住自己的嘴，脱口而出那些令他情绪波动变大的结论。

比如：“你和Jeanette分手了，在圣诞夜那晚”*º  
比如：“既然准备搬出221B，那么钥匙你将再用不到了”  
比如：“你真的没有什么事情瞒着我吗？”

要知道，当一个从不遮掩的人开始遮掩起了什么，无论他遮掩的是什么，对于Sherlock的吸引力都不亚于一只落单的肥美的幼鹿对一匹饿了三天的恶狼的诱惑。

可是在他苦苦思索了三天，依旧没有任何结论后，挫败感混入了兴奋中，令他烦躁不已。即使他给自己来了一针7%的可卡因，也没能让他得到往日飞速思考的愉悦。

“Empty and meaningless”迫使他问出了那句话。

“Sorry what?”John从厨房探出头来。

“Cup of tea and couple of biscuits.*¹”Sherlock毫无停顿地说道， 声音稍微大了些。

John端着茶杯和小餐点从厨房里出来，微笑着调侃：“I'm your roomate,not your housekeeper.*²”

Sherlock紧盯着John，若有所思地看着他，缓慢地往自己嘴里塞了块饼干。

“怎么了？”John低头看了眼自己身上的衣着，“发生了什么，我身上有哪里不对吗？”

“不，没有，没什么。”Sherlock快速地眨了两下眼睛，低头装作专心喝茶的样子。  
  
John停了一下：“很好……Did you make a list?*³”

“For what？”Sherlock顿了一下，“没有，John，你要知道，昨天你把我所有的藏品都拿走了。”

John噘了噘嘴：“Well，all right.”

“那么是因为什么导致你那样看着我？你的又一个实验？”John挑起眉毛。  
  
“不，不是，我说过了，什么都没有，什么实验也没有，我只是……”Sherlock摆了摆手，“在发呆，整理一下我的思维殿堂，你知道。”

“好吧，既然这样，”John起身，拿起大衣，“我有点事情要处理一下，嗯，a date，晚上我可能会很晚回来……或者不回来。”

好了，就是这个，A DATE。

Sherlock看着John的表情和一些小动作，在心里得出了结论。

于是Sherlock尾随在John的身后，想要看看他究竟隐瞒了什么。

Sherlock看见John走进了一家酒吧，WILDEST DREAM，一家gay吧。

“所以我的判断又一次正确了，John不是个直的，或者说他不完全直，”Sherlock想，“但他隐藏的并不是这个。好吧，看来我得做点准备，为了得到答案。”  
  
Sherlock之前听过这个酒吧，因为一个有关于脱衣舞女的连环谋杀案，他花了将近半个月的时间去接近那些特殊工作者，这间酒吧在他们口中的出现频率非常高。

正规，隐秘，玩的开——这是那些人对这间酒吧的评价。

Sherlock稍作修饰进入了这间酒吧。

灯光，美酒，美人。

的确是一个非常完美的酒吧，Wildest dream最狂野的梦，这地方名副其实。也许打了吗啡或者可卡因过后的Sherlock会喜欢这种地方，但是Doctor.Watson绝对不会喜欢这种地方。

可是现在Doctor.Watson就坐在吧台边上，和什么人调情。

Sherlock快速地对对方做出了判断。

30多岁，男性，卷发，灰蓝色的眼睛。高智商，有稳定工作，爱好画画，喜欢乐器，会拉小提琴。养过一条狗，但最终送人了，因为他更喜欢猫。结过一次婚，没有孩子，双性恋。

Sherlock坐在角落，看着John和对方愉快的交谈，莫名的觉得烦躁。他看着两人喝了一杯又一杯的酒，觉得心里有团火在烧，几乎烧穿了他的头顶，从他那一头乱砰砰的黑色卷毛上冒出来。

当Sherlock看见John因为醉酒红着脸往那个男人身上倒，而对方不躲不闪，想要顺势抱住John的时候，Sherlock终于忍不住走上前，拉起了John，把他抱在了怀里。

“不好意思，他是我的。”Sherlock的语气难掩怒火，但他尽力克制不去冲对方发火。

那个男人抬头看了他一眼，挑了挑眉毛，仿佛明白了什么：“Well，他喝多了，以后像这么诱人的对象，最好不要放他独自出来乱跑。”

“我会的，不劳费心。”Sherlock半扶半抱地将John拉出酒吧，塞进出租车里，带着他回了221B。

“Sherlock？”John明显喝醉了，声音里透着绵软。

“Sherlock？”没有听到回答，John又喊了一遍，这回鼻音更重，Sherlock甚至从中听出了撒娇的语气。

Sherlock仔细地看着John：“你想和我上床？”

“What?”John醉眼朦胧地问。

“做爱，或者你更愿意这样说。”Sherlock语调平淡，一点波动也没有，“你的眼神以及表情告诉了我。”

“……什么？我才没有……”John软乎乎地反驳，然后看向了Sherlock，“你和别人做过吗？嗯……做爱？”

“没有。”Sherlock立即给出了答案，“我并不认为和那些人做爱能够给我带来什么快感，我也看不出有和他/她们做爱的必要。当然，如果你想要，我很愿意尝试和你做爱。”

“Well，你看起来真完美，就像巴德尔*4或者纳西索斯*5，你还那么聪慧……”John语无伦次地说了一阵，“FOR GOD'S SAKE！是的，我想和你上床，做爱，随便他妈的怎么说。可是，my god，你还是个处男呢！”

“这很重要？”Sherlock剥去了John的衣服，开始解自己身上的衬衫扣子。

“处男？马上就不是了。”

*º：S02E01神探夏洛克剧情  
*¹： S01E01神探夏洛克 初见时华生对哈德森太太提出的“菜单”  
*²：S01E01神探夏洛克 改编自哈德森太太回答夏洛克关于晚餐要求的回答  
*³：电影版神探夏洛克 在（回到维多利亚时期） 迈克罗夫特在飞机上问夏洛克的问题  
*4：巴德尔 北欧神话中的美男子，光明之神  
*5：纳西索斯 希腊神话中的美男子，水仙花由来


End file.
